Untold Secrets
by Chrissy Calavicci
Summary: A little girl comes to the Firehouse on a rainy night and drops a bomb on the Ghostbusters that no one was prepared for. Rated T for language that has been or will be used eventually.
1. My Name Is Hailey

**A/N: Okay, so my first attempt at a multi chapter Real Ghostbusters fic. The timeline is off. I'm telling you that right now. I have it set that they're all a bit younger. Um...the idea for this was partially taken from Gilmore Girls...but then again...wasn't. Well, I guess if you watch the show, you'll understand what I mean. Hope you enjoy!**

**Untold Secrets **

**Chapter 1**

It was unusually stormy in New York. The streets were almost empty and people everywhere were avoiding going outside at all costs. Things weren't so different at The Firehouse either. Ray and Peter sat at the television setting up a video game.

"Ray! Stop tinkering with the game system and turn it on!" Peter shouted, "It works fine!"

"I'm sure if we just tweak these wires here, we can make the screen look better-"

"RAY!"

"I'm sorry!" Ray stated, "Okay!" He turned on the vintage Nintendo Entertainment System and started up the game that Peter had found at a swap meet.

"This one's a classic! I can't believe I found it! Grab the other controller!"

The two men traveled back almost twenty years with one game. "This is just like being in college again!" Ray laughed.

"Yeah, only you're playing the games with me, not studying." Peter joked.

"Haha." Ray stuck his tongue out.

"Hey guys." Janine stepped in the room, "Someone's here to see you." A young girl, about ten, walked in with a towel draped around her. "Here you go honey, make yourself at home." With that, Janine left the room.

"Are you the Ghostbusters for real?" she asked.

"Sure thing kid." Peter stated as he patted the seat next to him, "Want to play some video games?"

The little girl sat down. Ray looked at her, "What's the matter sweetie?" He asked, "Monster in your closet? We've got a special on that one."

The girl shook her head.

"Do your parents know you're out?" Peter asked, "What exactly did you need?"

"Don't tell my grandma! I had to find out for myself!" She sobbed.

"Find out what?" Peter asked.

"I'm looking for Ray Stantz." She began shaking.

"Well," Ray said slowly, "That's me…"

"So…it's true? They were right?" She asked.

"Who?" Peter asked.

"The letters I read." She said, "They said you were here."

"Uh oh…" Peter tsked, "I think I know where this is going."

Ray shot a dirty look at Peter before turning back to the girl, "So, why did you come looking for me honey?"

"You don't know?" She asked. When Ray shook his head, she replied, "You're my dad…"

Ray couldn't do anything to hide the blank, shocked stare on his face, "But…that's…not possible…I mean, Peter, maybe, but me?"

"Hey Ray!" Peter shouted, "Watch where you're throwing those punches!"

"You don't believe me do you?" she cried.

"It's just…I've never…well…no one's told me about you…I'm a little confused. What's your name?"

"Hailey…" She said, "Hailey Furman…"

"Oh God…"

"Sure!" Peter smacked Ray on the back, "You can't blame me now!"

"Are you sure?" Ray asked.

"It's what it said in the letter my mom wrote." Hailey answered.

"I think we need to call your mom." Ray stood up. He was still shocked, but it had mostly been replaced by hurt. How could Elaine not tell him something like this?

"You can't." Hailey cried, "She's gone…"

"Gone like ran off?" Peter asked.

"No…"

"Okay." Ray sighed, "Well, we'll call your grandma…but…do you live in Morrisville?"

Hailey nodded, "I took the bus here. Grandma would be really mad. But I had to know and the only way I could find out is if I did it on my own."

"Okay, well, we can't let your Grandma worry…we HAVE to call her." Ray handed Hailey the cordless, "Go ahead and call home, tell your Grandma where you are and that we're going to bring you home in the morning."

Hailey nodded and dialed her number. Ray looked at her. She looked so much like Elaine, but she had auburn curls and the same brown eyes. _It can't be…_

"Ray…" Peter whispered, "Please, tell me that it's scientifically impossible for you to be this kids father."

Ray shrugged, "Well, scientifically…there's a pretty good chance…"

"My grandma wants to talk to you." Hailey held up the phone. Ray took it. Peter tried his best to eavesdrop, but he couldn't be too obvious by leaving the room and grabbing the other phone.

"Mmhmm…yes…I understand…no, no, it's no trouble at all…well, yes, a little shocked…but…no…no…okay…we'll call you tomorrow and get directions…"

Peter hmphed as Ray hung up the phone, "Well?"

"Don't 'Well' me!" Ray snapped, "Go get some extra blankets!"

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't be sorry." Ray smiled, "Everything will be okay." _Sure Ray, keep telling yourself that…_

* * *

"Ray, you DOG!" Peter laughed as Ray walked into the lab.

"Shut up Peter." Ray scowled, "This isn't funny."

"Peter told us everything." Janine said, "So, where is she?"

"Sleeping. Like every normal ten year old _should_ be doing at this hour." It was obvious that Ray was grumpy.

"Fascinating…" Egon mused.

"Fascinating is right!" Peter stated, "I mean, out of all of us, Ray is probably the _least_ likely to have a kid running around and yet…he does!"

"Shut up Peter." Ray grumbled again.

"So?" Winston asked, "What are you going to do?"

Ray shrugged, "You all want me to just figure it out in ten minutes?"

Janine could sense that the conversation could end in a fight if it were to continue, so she chose to intervene, "Well, she's a cutie."

Ray immediately started to brighten up, "Did you see? She had my hair!" he smiled, "And my eyes!"

"This is all well and good," Peter stated, "But are you _sure?"_

Ray shook his head, "It adds up, she looks like me…I guess I'll be finding out for sure when I take her back home…"

**A/N: I hope you like it so far! I'm working on the 2nd part as we speak. :)**


	2. Going Home

**A/N: Okay, we all know I own none of this. :-D Okay, so I hope you enjoy this chapter. I got a little stuck if you couldn't tell during the long delay. :) Hope you enjoy!**

Hailey didn't say much for the first half of the trip. It was mostly made in complete and uncomfortable silence. Ray decided he couldn't take it anymore and started asking questions, "Did your mom ever talk about me?"

"Yes and no." Hailey said, "Whenever I'd ask, she'd always kind of avoid the question, saying that you lived in Manhattan and had a very important job. I didn't know who you were really until I found the letters."

"What letters?" He asked.

"There was this box of letters that you wrote to her." Hailey answered, "Then, there was one that she wrote to you, but never sent. It told you all about me and everything, but I don't know why she didn't send it."

_Yeah…_ Ray thought, _Instead, I got the equivalent of a Dear John letter._

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" Ray sighed, "Just a little…you know…surprised."

"I think she was scared to tell you." Hailey blurted out, "I mean I have a friend at school who said when her mom told her dad about her, he ran away."

_So she broke up with me instead?_ He thought. Instead, he sighed, "Well, I wouldn't have run away…"

Another uncomfortable silence followed, "I guess I'm a pretty boring dad huh?"

"Actually…I think you're neat." Hailey smiled, "And you're nice. I thought you might get mad at me and make me leave."

"Nah…" Ray shrugged, "I'd be a pretty horrible person in general to do something like that."

Hailey smiled at him, "So you really think you are my dad?"

"You're a smart kid." Ray said, halfway avoiding the question, "There's a big possibility."

"What would happen?" She asked, "If you are?"

"I think we need to stop for ice cream." He sighed as he took the next exit, "Do you like ice cream?"

"That depends…" She answered, "Are you taking me for ice cream because you want to buy me ice cream, or are you taking me because you want to avoid my question?"

"I'm taking you because this might take a little longer than we have driving time."

"So tell me." Hailey said once they sat down with their ice creams, "What would you do?"

"Ten year olds shouldn't have to think about stuff like this." He said. When he saw she wasn't going to let him dance around the question he sighed, "Look…I can't sit here and lie and tell you I'm going to be the perfect dad-"

"I just want you in my life." She cut him off, "You don't have to be perfect."

He smiled, "Maybe…you can come spend the holiday with us…you're on break from school right?"

"Yeah. Yesterday was our last day…that's why I snuck out…I knew Grandma wouldn't be as mad."

He couldn't help but laugh. She looked just like him; there was no way she couldn't be his. "I really wish I'd known about you sooner."

"It's not your fault." She said, "Mom didn't tell you."

"So…you're ten…that makes you…"

"In the fifth grade." She smiled, "And I'm the smartest one in my class!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! In fact, they're talking about skipping me a grade." She frowned.

"What's wrong with that?"

"I don't want to…all my friends are with me. If I skip, then I'll be in Junior High…all by myself…"

"Well, if you don't want to, you don't have to." Ray tried to get her to smile again, "I mean…being top of the class is great, but you're nowhere without your friends."

"If you are my dad…do I get to stay with you?"

"Sure." Ray laughed, "You can have your own bunk and everything." However, he figured if she were going to stay, he'd better get an apartment or something. Before he knew it, they had been sitting at the ice cream shop for the better part of an hour, just talking. "Well kiddo, your grandma is probably wondering where we are…"

"Yeah…do you think she'll let me stay with you? I hope so! Because that would be so much fun!"

"Well…if I'm your dad, it's really up to me right?" He sighed, why did he keep saying "if"? It was so obvious!

"Okay." She smiled at him, "Let's go."

* * *

"Shouldn't he have been there by now?" Peter asked impatiently, "I mean, he said he'd call." 

Winston laughed, "Why are you so eager to hear from him?"

"I'm only looking out for us." Peter stated. When everyone else gave him blank stares he continued, "I mean, think about it, if she is his…that technically makes us Uncles right?"

"Go on." Egon said.

"So, as Uncles, it's our duty to buy all the loudest toys we can find. Do you think Hailey likes the drums?"

Egon sighed, "Peter, your theories are lousy."

"Everyone's a critic." Peter shrugged.

"Just remember, you live here too." Winston laughed, "If you got a drum set, you'd be hearing it a lot."

"Point taken."

* * *

Ray watched nervously as Hailey rang the doorbell. He wasn't exactly sure what he was in for. Elaine's mother would either be delighted to see him, or angry at him. He wondered if Elaine said anything about him. 

"Hailey Kay Furman!" The older woman shouted, "What on Earth were you thinking?"

"Awe Grandma! Not my middle name!" She turned to Ray, "That's how I know I'm busted."

Ray tried not to laugh. "You must be Ray Stantz." She eyed him, "I'm Alice. Elaine's mother."

He wasn't sure if it was the ice cold stare or the fact that she didn't even offer to shake his hand, but the whole meeting was uncomfortable.

"Come on." Hailey said, "You have to come in the door."

"Yeah…that's probably the idea." Ray smiled as he stepped in.

"I'm gunna go pack!" Hailey ran upstairs.

"Pack?" Alice asked, "What does she mean pack?"

"Well..." Ray fidgeted.

"Look, I'm sorry she went out and bothered you. But don't feel that you have to step in now-" Alice's voice began to rise.

"What do you mean by that?" Ray asked, "You're acting as if I knew she existed all along!"

"You mean…you didn't?"

"Um…no." Ray stated, "I thought you knew that when you asked if I was surprised she showed up."

"Well…no…" Alice thought about it a moment, "But Elaine said that you broke up with her…"

"She never told me…she broke up with me."

Alice looked at him, as if trying to decide whether or not he was lying, "I think we need to have a chat."

Ray sat as Hailey ran downstairs, "Here's the box I was telling you about! And here's that one letter she didn't mail!"

"Tell you what," He said as he took the box, "I've got a box at home that matches this. We can go through all the letters."

"You guys wrote a lot." Hailey stated, "Did you love my mom?"

"Hailey!"

"Sorry." Hailey looked at the floor.

Ray shook his head, "It's okay." He looked at Hailey, "Of course I loved your mom. I never really stopped either."

Hailey smiled, "Really?"

"Really."

"Oh!" She ran back upstairs and then returned with a rather odd looking device, "Look what I made!"

"What does it do?"

"I don't know." She laughed, "Maybe it'll do something when I'm done, but I'm still messing with it."

"Yes." Alice sighed, "She's also fixed three televisions, two game systems, one computer and blew up Alan Favish's car."

"Good girl!" Ray praised as he remembered all the terrible things Alan did to him as a child.

"I didn't _mean_ to blow up his car." Hailey stated in defense, "He couldn't even prove it was me, but I'm not saying anything. Serves him right for hitting on my mom."

"You sound like a handful." Ray laughed.

"Handful isn't the half of it." Alice shook her head. "Elaine was such a good, quiet, well behaved girl. Hailey has so much spunk that I don't know what to do with her."

"I'm well behaved." Hailey protested.

"Go get packed." Alice instructed.

"You mean I can go?" Hailey jumped excitedly.

Alice laughed and nodded, "Only the Holiday for now. I don't think New York is a good place for a young lady to grow up."

"New York isn't _so_ bad." Ray shrugged, "I've seen lots of kids there, they all seem normal." He somehow failed to mention that Egon had once mentioned that their neighborhood looked like a demilitarized zone.

"So did Hailey tell you why she was going through her mother's things?" Alice's frown had returned.

"No." Ray sighed, "Hailey didn't exactly expand on what happened to Elaine…"

"It was only six months ago." Alice looked at the table, "she was on her way home from work and this drunk hit her. Funny how the one at fault always gets off scott free while the victims family loses a loved one."

"He went to jail at least right?"

"Nope. Apparently money can get you anything you want."

Ray shook his head, "It's a sick world."

"She doesn't like talking about it. Usually when someone brings up her mom, she'll change the subject."

"I don't blame her. It's only been six months…"

Alice looked back up at him, "How do you intend to take care of her?"

"I have a job." Ray said defensively.

"That's not what I mean. Do you know anything about children?"

"Hey, what's with the riot act?" He asked, "How many first timers know anything about children? Look, I don't know how much Elaine told you about me, but I have a place and I have friends who are more than willing to help me out."

"And she'll be happier there, with complete strangers-"

"You think I'm taking her away from you, don't you?"

"I guess…I mean…it's quite a shock to…"

"I'm not taking her away." he stated, "It's not like you'll never see her again. It's only two weeks-"

"And then what?" Alice fumed, "You decide you can't part with her, you move her to New York and I never see her again! I can already tell you're attached!"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't a parent _supposed_ to be attached?"

"I'm ready!" Hailey returned, "Let's go!"

"Are you doing a DNA test?" Alice glared at Ray.

"Yes, though, I don't think it's necessary. Just_ look_ at her." He glared back at Alice. _It sounds like this woman doesn't want me to be her dad…_

"Okay," Hailey stated again, "Let's go. Please don't fight over me." She looked at Alice, "It's okay, I'll be back."

"She'll be fine." Ray assured Alice, "Really."

* * *

"Hey!" Peter shouted through the Firehouse, even though everyone was in the same room, "Ray's on his way back with Hailey!" 

"Do you think she likes pink?" Janine asked, "We're going to have to take out the spare bed…"

"She's a girl." Egon stated, "There's a very high probability that she likes pink."

"Nice statistic's Egon." Peter said lowly so Ray wouldn't hear on the other end, "Say, Ray? Does Hailey like pink? Mmmhmmm. Okay, I'll tell Egon. See you soon pal."

"So?" Janine asked, "What does she like?"

"Pink." Peter laughed.

"So she's definitely his?"

"Egon, I know you dig on that science stuff," Peter smirked, "But if you saw what I saw yesterday, you'd just know. But don't worry your big brain; it'll all be scientifically sure before Christmas."

"She _does_ look a lot like him." Winston offered.

"And I _saw_ her eyeing that Nintendo like she just wanted to take it apart!" Peter shouted, "My electronics won't be safe!"

* * *

Ray walked in the door, "Hello!" He shouted to no one in particular. 

"Did they all go somewhere?" Hailey asked.

"They're on a job." Janine walked in, "Should be back any minute."

"I take it they took a cab." Ray shrugged, "Hey Janine, can we get that spare bed-"

"Already done." She smiled, "We used that spare room-"

"You mean Egon willingly moved his equipment out of there?" Ray chuckled.

"I wouldn't say completely willingly." Janine laughed, "Come on honey, I'll show you your room." She led Hailey away from Ray and upstairs.

"Yeah…" Ray shouted after them, "Don't worry, I'll get her stuff!" He heard Janine laugh in the distance.

"Make way! Make way!" Peter paraded into the Firehouse, "Uncle Pete has returned with some toys!"

"Peter…we don't need…"

"Now Ray, we _do_ need toys! And don't worry! There's more for Christmas!" Peter turned back around, "Hey guys! Hurry up with that thing!"

"What did you do?"

"Well, Winston had a point that drums might be too harsh if we're trying to sleep," He watched as Winston and Egon dragged in a huge box. "So we got her a-"

Hailey returned to get some of her things and saw the other Ghostbusters walk in. "A keyboard!" She said excitedly when she saw the box. "For me?"

"Who else?" Peter winked at Hailey, "Do you play?"

"I know a couple easy songs, but nothing big."

"No problem!" Peter opened the box, "See, this baby comes with pre-recorded songs! You can even hook it up into the computer and download more. Also, there's a microphone so you can record your voice. And you can play it back!"

"Wow!"

"And where are we going to put this Peter?" Ray asked.

"By the television, Ray." Peter remarked.

"Can we look at those letters now?" Hailey looked up at Ray, "Maybe we can match them up!"

"Sure." Ray smiled, "We'll just let Peter set this up."

**A/N: Okay, so this was fluff, next chapter might not be so much fluff...then again...maybe it will. Most likely, we'll just find out what exactly Hailey did to Alan's car...and why...LOL**


	3. Letters and Video Games

**A/N: It's been a long time since I've updated! I was doing a fic dump on my blog the other day and noticed that I had this whole chapter written. Then, I wondered why I hadn't uploaded it yet! So, I'm picking up this story again. :) I hope you enjoy! P.S. You might need to re-read if you don't remember LOL.**

"I hid them under the bed somewhere." Ray said as he looked at all the boxes under his bed, "it should be next to the comic books…there it is!" He grabbed the box, "Come on, let's go downstairs." He carefully walked down the stairs and set up at the dining table.

"I haven't read all of them; I've been trying to put them in order." She said as she opened her box.

"Well, here's my first one," Ray took out one.

"I think this one would match…hey! That explains that!"

"Explains what?"

"Well in your letter, you wrote you never want to see Q again. I didn't know what you meant. But Q is a club according to mom."

Ray laughed, "Yeah, your mom and I weren't big on clubs, but Peter convinced us to go with him. It was _horrible_ so your mom and I went to the car and-"

"And what?"

Ray thought carefully, "And played checkers while waiting for Peter."

"That's weird." She raised an eyebrow.

"What else have you got?" He asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Well, I haven't read this one yet." She took it out of the envelope and began to read it, "Why did you tell her you couldn't leave New York? I thought you loved her?"

"I did." Ray sighed, "But, I couldn't leave New York. I remember that letter, read the bottom."

"You wanted her to come out on Valentines Day. That's sweet." She smiled, "Were you going to take her somewhere?"

"Just dinner really…" Ray said, knowing full well he'd planned on asking her to marry him.

"That's sweet." She said again, "But she didn't come did she? I can tell, because of the way you're holding that last letter she sent."

"No." Ray shook his head, "She never came."

"Can I see it?"

"Not yet." He put the letter in his pocket, and changed the subject, "Hailey, why did you blow up Alan Favish's car?"

Hailey looked at the floor, "I didn't do it on purpose."

"Well, why don't you tell me about it?" Ray laughed when she got a guilty look on her face, "Don't worry, you're not in trouble."

She smiled, "Okay, because it _was_ a long time ago and mom already yelled at me for it."

"Sure." Ray smiled, "So go on."

"Well, since I can remember, he always came around the house. My mom was always telling him to go away, but he wouldn't leave her alone." Hailey frowned, "He was annoying."

"Tell me about it." Ray rolled his eyes, but then he smiled, at least she told him to take a hike.

"One day, like three years ago, mom took me to the auto shop to pick up our car. You know how they tell you not to take your eyes off a kid for a second?"

"Yeah."

"Well, mom turned around to talk to the mechanic and I saw Alan's car in the shop." She hung her head, "I saw on TV how people steal gas, but I couldn't open the gas tank because it had a lock on it. But his car is pretty high off the ground-"

"He's got an SUV?" Ray asked.

"Well, he _had_ one." Hailey shrugged, "He bought it and then sent it to the shop so they could make it go faster or something. But I could fit under it because I'm so small."

"That's dangerous!" Ray shouted, "What if someone drove off?"

"I know." She hung her head, "But you said you weren't going to yell."

Ray sighed, "I'm sorry, you're right, go ahead."

"Okay, so I crawled under it and just started playing with stuff. I wonder why no one noticed either, because my hands were dirty. I just wanted to mess it up a bit so he'd have to fork out some more money to fix it. He came in a few minutes later and started to drive off. It wasn't like a fire explosion, but we all heard popping and then there was smoke and then the car stopped dead."

"Then what happened?"

"Alan jumped out of the car and started yelling at the mechanic. I was already back next to my mom. But he saw me laughing and he got all mad and blamed me for everything. My mom turned around and said that it couldn't be me, I was only seven. He called me a little brat." Hailey smiled, "And then mom punched him."

Ray shook his head, "Your mom wouldn't hurt anyone."

"But you said Alan Favish was a jerk."

"But your mom would _never_ hit anyone."

"Well she did. She told him to never speak to her again and to leave me alone. No one believed him when he said I blew up his car. But mom knew and when we got home I got yelled at and grounded."

"Tough break." Ray sighed, "So, tell me, was Alan always hanging around?" He almost didn't want to hear the answer.

"He tried." Hailey shook her head, "My mom was always telling him to go away. It was kind of sad really. He just didn't get it. After my mom punched him though, he took the hint. I didn't like him at all."

"Neither did I." Ray smiled, "it must be genetic."

Peter interrupted them when he ran upstairs in what at first seemed to be a panic, "Oh my God…oh my God…"

"What's wrong?" Ray asked.

"Egon…beating…shit…out…of…MY…high score!"

"You're not supposed to say shit in front of a ten year old." Hailey corrected him.

"And you're not supposed to say shit period." Ray raised an eyebrow. Then he looked back to Peter, "Okay Mr. Bad Influence, why is Egon playing video games?"

"I wouldn't call it playing really…" Peter stated, "But he's still beating my high score!"

"Is this normal around here?" Hailey asked.

"Well, Egon playing a video game has never happened…" Ray shrugged.

"He's trying to say yes." Peter stated, "And when one of us comes running up here like a mad man, the other gets up and runs down to see what the fuss is about." He kicked Ray's chair.

Ray stood up, "What's he playing?"

"Super Mario Brothers. I beat the game with a super high score and I told him he should try to beat me. At first he told me no, but I threw the controller at him. He plays as monotone as he speaks though. He doesn't jump or cuss or anything."

Ray, Hailey and Peter ran downstairs, however, they didn't see the Egon Peter had been describing.

"There! Jump Egon!" Winston demanded.

Egon stood and turned the controller to the side, "I'm jumping." A flying turtle knocked his character out.

"You're not jumping high enough!" Winston shouted as Mario took his place midway through the level.

Egon threw the controller at the Nintendo, "This game is highly illogical." He fumed, "There are no such things as flying turtles, or mushroom people-"

"That depends on whether or not you lived through the 60's" Peter joked.

Ray tried not to laugh, "Why are you playing it?"

"Peter said I needed to learn how to relax." Egon frowned.

"You were doing so well too. I saw the frustration as you threw the controller. That my friend, is the sign of a _true_ slacker."

Egon adjusted his glasses, "That's enough. I'm going to go to the lab now." He left the room.

"Egon sure can be a bitch." Peter laughed.

"You're not supposed to say bitch in front of a ten year old." Hailey corrected.

"Does your grandma let you run around saying this stuff?" Ray looked shocked, "I wouldn't have lived to see another day if I said anything like that!"

Peter laughed, "I think I should watch my mouth."

"That would be nice." Ray said with a sarcastic tone, "I'd prefer not to have the cutest little girl with the filthiest mouth on the block."

"It would do _wonders_ for the neighborhood. Those dirty little hoodlums might even stop tagging the building." Peter stated.

Winston laughed, "It _would_ be nice if we stopped seeing, 'Terrorist Park Your Plane Here' on the side of our wall…"

"Unfortunately Winston," Peter sighed, "we live in New York."

"It wouldn't be so bad if it were little Middle-Eastern kids," Winston frowned, "But it's little white kids who are pissed off because we took their parents to court for collections."

"I don't know if that's racist or not." Peter shrugged.

"Actually," Egon said as he stepped back in the room, "There is strong scientific evidence that supports the theory that everyone is a little bit racist."

"I think it's time to eat…or time for bed…" Ray looked at Hailey, "Or time for something that changes the topic of discussion."


End file.
